Happy Halloween
by sheltie
Summary: a short Advanceshipping Halloween fic. one-shot


**Happy Halloween**

**By: Sheltie**

**A/N: Haven't done an Advanceshipping fic in a while, so here it is. I apologize for the crappy title and how short it is.**

_I don't Pokémon at all_

May sighed as she smoothed out her Halloween costume for the third time. She decided to dress up like Nurse Joy on a whim. Thankfully she had an outfit from her adventures with a certain Pokémon trainer. She got an invitation from the trainer's mom to attend a Halloween party in Pallet. It's been three years since she had been to Pallet and the reason she was going was because she wanted to see her best friend again.

_Why am I so nervous?_ May thought

With a shake of her head she left her room from the hotel that she was staying at and headed to Prof. Oak's lab.

When she got there the party was in full swing

"Happy Halloween" someone said as she entered

May smiled and wandered through the crowd not knowing what to do

"May, I haven't seen you in ages" Misty said

May looked at the Cerulean gym leader and smiled

_Finally a familiar face_ she thought

She looked at Misty and saw the water pokémon gym leader was dressed up as a safari explorer.

"You look great Misty, I like your costume" May said smiling

"Thanks May, but Tracey was the one to pick for me because I couldn't make up my mind" Misty said

May was astonished

_Misty and Tracey?_

Misty smiled

"Yeah, everyone was shocked that I ended up with Tracey, they all thought Ash and I would get together" she said

May nodded

"Anyway I bet you're looking for Ash" Misty said

"Yeah"

"Well follow me, I know where he'll be" Misty said taking the young coordinator's arm and leading her through the crowd

Along the way may said hi to a few trainers and coordinators that she knew that were also in attendance. When she and her friend finally got to their destination she saw Ash for the first time. He was dressed in a tuxedo.

"Ash?" May said

"May?"

"Oh Ash, it's been too long" May said as she lunged at the Pokémon trainer hugging him to death

"It's great to see you too May, I've missed you" Ash said returning the hug

"You're looking good Ash, but that's not much of a costume" May said pulling back

"Yeah I know, but I was so caught up training that I didn't have time to get a costume so Dawn made me wear this" Ash said rubbing the back of his head

May smiled

"Same old Ash" she said

Ash smiled sheepishly

"So how have you been?" May asked

"Well I'm champion of the Sinnoh league" Ash said

May smiled

"That's great Ash, I knew you could do it" May said

"Yeah, but I wish you could've been there too" Ash said

May frowned

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there Ash" May said

"Hey, forget about it the point is that you're here" Ash said pulling May into a hug

May couldn't help, but blush as she inhaled the trainer's scent and noticed that it changed

"Ash? Are you wearing cologne?" May asked as soon as they parted

Ash rubbed the back of his head

"Yeah, my mom got it for me last Christmas and I decided to wear it tonight, do you like it?" Ash said

"I like it" May said smiling

"So how are you enjoying the perks of being a top coordinator?" Ash asked after a moment of silence

May stared at Ash in shock

"How did you know?"

"I've know for a while and thought that is why you didn't visit or anything" Ash said with a shrug

May felt bad that she did do more to stay in touch with the one person that helped her most on her journey

"Hey don't feel bad" Ash said tipping May's chin up and giving her a smile

May couldn't help, but blush at how close they were now

"Ash"

He dipped his head and slowly moved closer giving May enough time to pull back, but she didn't, she was drawn in like a Venomoth to a flame. When their lips touched she felt a thrill that no contest has ever given her. It coursed through her body like Feebas through water. When Ash pulled away May kept her eyes closed to hold on to the moment.

"You can open your eyes, it isn't a dream" Ash whispered

May opened her eyes and saw something she never saw in the young trainer's eyes before. Love. Love for her and only for her.

**End**


End file.
